


Nights Like These

by stumpsucc



Category: Bandom, Bears In Trees
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fall Out Boy References, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I’m literally the first person to write fic for this band so yeehaw, M/M, Multi, it’s called trendsetting sweetie, theres like one line of angst its Fine, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumpsucc/pseuds/stumpsucc
Summary: Callum bullies Nick into finding out who his soulmate is. Things get really weird really fast.
Relationships: Callum Litchfield/George Berry/Iain Gillespie/Nick Peters
Comments: 19
Kudos: 50





	Nights Like These

**Author's Note:**

> edit because this is making the rounds again: this is so bad. read at your own risk. i haven't touched it since i posted it and knowing the guys have read it keeps me up at night. i handled the soulmate au i used very badly and just. i mean read if you want but if you dont enjoy it, not my fault

“Just write a Fall Out Boy lyric or something, if they’re your soulmate they’ll get the reference.” Callum insists, poking Nick in the side.  
“I don’t think I even want to find my soulmate, they write their grocery list on their arm and they buy some weird shit.” Nick retorts, tired of having this conversation for the millionth time. “Besides, I don’t have anything to write with that won’t be super annoying.”  
Callum, the annoying bastard he is, produces a black dry erase marker from seemingly nowhere.  
“Why the bloody hell do you have a dry erase marker?”  
“Why wouldn’t I?”  
“Whatever,” Nick snatches the marker away and, in his neatest handwriting, writes ”would you rather be a widow or a divorcee?” before giving the marker back.  
Mere moments later, words start slowly appearing on Callum’s skin. “Iain is writing you,” Nick says, looking at his fingernails.  
“Uh, Nick? It’s the lyric after the one you wrote!” Callum exclaims, voice cracking slightly with barely concealed heartbreak.  
“We’ve gotta talk to him about this,” Nick says, standing up and pulling out his phone to call Iain and find out where he is.  
~  
“Okay, he said he’s with George, so it should be super easy to find them,” Nick says as he and Callum walk into the Starbucks. They both glance around, spotting Iain and George at a table in the corner and walking over.  
Iain looks up and smiles at Callum, “Your writing finally started showing up on me!” He says, showing his arm.  
“Not quite,” Nick says, holding out his own arm and watching the cogs turn in Iain’s head.  
“That’s weird. Then who the hell has Callum’s writing?” Iain asks, sounding a little defeated.  
Callum pulls out his marker and doodles a quick heart on his arm. George’s eyes nearly pop out of his head as he pulls his sleeve up, revealing the same heart. “Well, fuck,” He mumbles, taking the marker.  
Nick watches in not quite shock as the circle George draws mirrors itself on Nick’s own skin. “What the hell does this mean?” He asks, sighing.  
“I guess we all gotta date each other, that sounds easier than trying to figure this out.” Callum suggests nervously. The other three respond with nods and words of agreement.


End file.
